


Fictober 2019 Day 30: Forest

by Piensodemasiado



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fictober 2019, Forests
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: A pesar de nunca haberse adentrado en el bosque al caer la noche, Nayeon no hubiera podido perderse en un lugar que conocía tan bien. Sólo esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente rápida para haber conseguido que los aldeanos le perdieran la pista. Era la única esperanza a la que se atrevía a aferrarse.





	Fictober 2019 Day 30: Forest

La luz de la luna apenas iluminaba el suelo que pisaba, pero Nayeon no dejó de correr. Ni siquiera cuando sintió como los arbustos arañaban sus piernas y las rocas se clavaban en la planta de sus pies. Ni siquiera cuando las ramas le azotaban la cara y la hacían sentirse aún más desorientada. No mientras pudiera oír los gritos y aspirar el tostado olor de las antorchas por la nariz.

Mientras ellos la buscaran, ella correría.

Por supuesto, no huía sin un destino al que dirigirse. A pesar de nunca haberse adentrado en el bosque al caer la noche, Nayeon no hubiera podido perderse en un lugar que conocía tan bien. El camino hasta el lago era uno que tenía gravado en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Sólo esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente rápida para haber conseguido que los aldeanos le perdieran la pista. Era la única esperanza a la que se atrevía a aferrarse.

Aminoró el paso sólo cuando vislumbró entre los árboles el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Intentó respirar con normalidad a pesar de que su corazón latía a toda prisa. Nadie podía saber que ella estaba allí. Con pasos cautelosos, dejó la seguridad que le otorgaba lo profundo del bosque, para caminar por la despejaba rivera del lago. Apenas sintió el frío del agua en sus ya congelados pies. El borde de su vestido, que se había convertido en jirones embarrados, rozó la superficie del agua con suavidad, flojando a su alrededor mientras ella continuaba adentrándose en el gélido lago.

Tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza y aferrarse a lo último que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad para terminar de meterse bajo el agua. Antes de sumergirse del todo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. A duras penas conseguía ver nada en el oscuro interior del lago, pero no dudó en empezar a nadar, cada vez a más profundidad. Nadaba y nadaba, esperando que en cualquier momento sus dedos rozaran el fondo, pero sentía como sus pulmones se vaciaban y sus manos sólo acariciaban el vacío más desalentador. 

Se planteó si merecía la pena morir de aquella manera. Huyendo de la gente a la había amado y que la había amado hasta hacía tan solo unas horas. Libre de la necesidad de fingir ser quien no era, pero condenada a no encontrar nunca un lugar al que pertenecer. Perdida en un mar de dudas e incertidumbre, pero aliviada de corazón de por fin haber corrido   
de noche en el bosque.

Justo cuando notaba como las últimas burbujas se escapaban de entre sus labios, sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de la suya. Abrió los ojos de par en par, pero hacía rato que todo era negro. La mano tiró de ella y ella se dejó llevar, hasta llegar al fondo. Nayeon sintió la suave flora bajo las plantas de los pies, y sus lágrimas de alivio se mezclaron con el agua dulce. Su cuerpo, que había dejado de intentar volver a la superficie, caía lentamente hasta el suelo. Nayeon se recostó en el blando lecho y dejó que las plantas se entrelazaran a su alrededor. Como última acción, abrió los labios y tragó, dejando que el agua llenara su interior. Después, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

-

Despertó la siguiente vez cuando sintió como el aire golpeaba su rostro de nuevo. Al intentar respirar, se encontró con que su garganta estaba llena de agua. Empezó a mover los brazos y las piernas frenéticamente, empujándose hacia la orilla que encontró más cercana. Tiraba y se agarraba de las plantas que tenía a su alcance hasta que tuvo el torso fuera del lago, y entonces vomitó. Sintió como los ojos le ardían y los oídos le pitaban mientras dejaba salir toda el agua que tenía dentro del cuerpo. Y cuando ya parecía que aquella tortura no tendría fin, pudo por fin respirar.

Se dejó caer en el barro dándose la vuelta para mirar el cielo, mientras poco a poco luchaba por calmarse. El sol brillaba como ningún otro día y la ayudaba a entrar en calor. Nayeon levantó los brazos y se miró la piel de las manos y los dedos. Ni rastro de la flora del fondo del lago. Había funcionado.

Cuando se hubo recuperado lo bastante como para poder sentarse, miró a su alrededor. Las hojas que antes habían sido de un verde oscuro primaveral se habían teñido de tonos ocres, dando paso al otoño. Si miraba al este del lago, podía ver asomar las montañas, cuyas cumbres estaban ya cubiertas de nieve. A lo lejos se veían humos de chimeneas flotar entre las copas de los árboles.

El tiempo había pasado, lo que demostraba, una vez más, que el hechizo había funcionado. Y tan sólo por un pequeño precio a pagar. Nayeon se llevó una mano al pecho, presionándola para buscar el familiar latido, pero su interior estaba vacío. Fuera a donde fuese, viajara a donde viajase, su corazón y su amor pertenecían ya al bosque. La parte más importante para ella estaría, a partir de ese día, custodiaba por la flora en el fondo del lago. Y ella, aunque viva, vagaría por el mundo como un fantasma, o como un niño. Un ser vacío, ni feliz ni triste, inerte ante el vaivén de la existencia. 

Pero viva.


End file.
